


Youth & Love

by Jennicide (yenyen)



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: Bless Makimura's Horrible Attention Span, M/M, There's Actually a Lesson Here, Torachin is So Precious, Typical High School Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide
Summary: It's never easy being a teenager and in love.
Relationships: Satou Takahiko/Yoshida Yoshio, Toranosuke/Yamanaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Youth & Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/gifts).



* * *

_"You... You're not a... virgin, right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm not..."_

Yoshida's brow furrowed further in frustration, thinking about it over and over again was getting him nowhere.

 _"Ah, but! It's not like it was serious_ dating _or something... all of it was just for fun so-"_

Just for fun... for fun, huh?

" **JUST FOR FUN!?** " Yoshida slammed his head unceremoniously onto the coffee table in the living room. The tv blasting behind him helped to muffle the noise slightly, but the sudden disturbance was still loud enough to catch his mother's attention from somewhere deep in the kitchen.

"Yoshio!" she yelled, voice easily overtaking the volume of her favorite tv show and the subsequent grumbling that followed shortly after the sound of her son's self-injury, "this child..." she griped. "Can't you keep it down in there!? I'm trying to cook here!"

"Yeah," and in a slightly lower voice, "don't be concerned about me or anything... my head..." Yoshida's hands slowly made their way up to his forehead to inspect the damage. A large bump was already forming and was quickly becoming sensitive to the touch. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he handle things like a normal, _sensible_ young adult?

At least the table was still in one piece; he couldn't say the same for himself though. Yesterday had probably been one of the bigger upsets in his teenage life. Satou, that bastard... he just always knew how to hit where it hurt most.

Now of course Yoshida had never predicted himself in any kind of situation involving the other boy, and definitely not in a relationship as intimate as they already were for that matter, but not everything went according to plan or so he had gradually learned in these past few weeks.

At this age, the most he might have ever hoped for was to have a cute, sweet, and innocent type of girlfriend... even a love interest would've done just fine! He also wouldn't have thought that he and his partner would move past hand-holding and chaste kissing as fast as he and Satou had either... but now that they were involved, now that they had done all those things _and more_... to be told that he was actually the more inexperienced of the two of them... and that everything his partner had already done up til then - GONE ALL THE WAY EVEN - was just... the manner in which it'd been said! He felt horribly scandalized somehow!

Just thinking about it... he felt his ears begin to burn and the shame of his anger made him bury his face deeper into his hands. Satou was a boy after all, and any normal self-respecting hot-blooded teenage _boy_ wouldn't still be a virgin! Of course he would have jumped at the chance to have sex! It only made sense. Hell, Makimura was _dying_ for even the slightest bit of attention from any girl their age!

Yesterday's little terror karaoke session had proven that. Images of those three freaky girls were going to haunt him till at least his mid-twenties...

But sure, looking back on it, he supposed it made sense that not every person his age would be some kind of virginal maiden about their approach to love and relationships. Brooding over it was just making him that much more embarrassed about his dedication to such morals. It wasn't wrong to think that love and sex should go hand in hand, right? Right?!

He lifted his head up slightly and tried to envision his mom busily preparing dinner in the kitchen. His father was coming home from another business trip to Tokyo later this evening, that's why she was working so adamantly to make her husband's favorite dish. Her cooking, a labor born of love... they really did love one another, huh? No, those kinds of feelings couldn't be wrong.

Yoshida gritted his teeth and thought back to Satou. Even though he'd said it wasn't that big a deal, that he wasn't jealous or something as completely childish as that, he really... truly was. Why else would he have stormed out and not bothered to return Satou's calls or emails all yesterday and today?

Thank God tomorrow was Sunday, and he wouldn't have to see that guy for at least another day.

* * *

"So... why did you wanna meet?" Toranosuke looked down at his burger and then back up at Yoshida. It was very unusual to receive a text message from his middle school friend let alone a phone call where Yoshida asked if they could have lunch together to talk about some things. It wasn't like he minded or anything, but it was definitely out of character for his friend.

The other was slowly stuffing fries into his mouth and trying to do anything other than talk to him… which was what he'd asked for in the first place. It was kind of disconcerting. Toranosuke took another quick bite of his food before clearing his throat to try asking again.

"T-tora-chin?"

Beaten to it, he stopped chewing.

"U-uhm..." Yoshida's face began to turn an interesting shade of pink. Toranosuke made sure to quickly swallow his food before his friend said anything that might cause him to choke otherwise; their last couple of talks had been kind of... _interesting_.

"You... you're seeing Yamanaka... like _that_ right?"

There was no hiding what the implication of the word _that_ meant, and Toranosuke felt his own cheeks begin to burn. Why did this still feel so awkward to talk about? Sure, he'd admitted his feelings about Yamanka to Yoshida, but it was different being asked so directly about it. He focused his attention instead on his drink and took a long sip through the straw before acknowledging the question with a curt nod. The action was very subtle but considering their current location, seated by the door of a fast food restaurant not too far away from their school, it was the best response he was going to give.

"So... what do you think," Yoshida floundered for a moment, "well, how do you feel about him being a pl-playboy and all? Like before Sat- I mean, before the rumors got really bad?"

Toranosuke didn't say anything for a while after that, but his expression darkened the more he stared down at his own food. The look caused a small shudder to run up Yoshida's spine. It wasn't a big secret that Tora-chin was renowned for having a scary face, but the look he was making right then... it was really just... Yoshida thought he heard a child start crying from somewhere on the other side of the restaurant.

"Tch!" Toranosuke slapped his burger down on the table and looked off to the side, effectively avoiding eye contact, and Yoshida couldn't tell if his friend's face was turning red from embarrassment or anger. Best to just apologize and forget he'd ever asked in the first place.

"Tora-chin! I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! I just-"

"Actually... it really kinda... pisses me off!" Toranosuke clenched his fists and his teeth. "I mean, he says all these things and some of them are really nice and sound like they could be heartfelt or something, but then again... he might just be playing with me too!"

So that was why. Yoshida bit his lip to keep from blurting out something he might regret later.

The things that Tora-chin was describing, Yoshida had his own suspicions once, too, the day that Yamanaka asked him if they could talk in private after school a few weeks back. He'd had a hunch their discussion was going to involve Tora-chin in some way... Ironically, he'd only just gotten done talking with Tora-chin four hours earlier during their lunch break. And even though Yamanaka was annoying and said a lot of stupid and perverted things, the way he'd looked after being asked whether or not he may actually like Toranosuke as more than just a friend... it had been kind of... well, cute.

It was obvious to Yoshida then as it was to him now that the feelings they both felt towards each other might actually be more genuine than he'd initially suspected. Out of all the bad things that Yamanaka's reputation hinted at, really, the only thing that seemed to bother Tora-chin most was the fact that his feelings might not be reciprocated fully, and that this _thing_ they were currently playing at would ultimately end up as just another game to Yamanaka like all the girls he'd dated before.

Yoshida could understand that kind of insecurity very well, but he didn't think it should be him to say the words that mattered most to Toranosuke in Yamaka's stead. No one else had told him about Satou's true feelings, nor had anyone forced his… b-boyfriend to admit to those feelings out loud. And it wouldn't have mattered if they did because only Yoshida could decide for himself whether or not he could actually like the other boy in return.

Those kinds of admissions, confessing to your loved one and/or admitting to yourself what you really felt deep down inside, all had to be realized and said aloud by the people who owned them first. No amount of outsider participation should be involved... or so Yoshida believed.

"I... I'm sorry, Tora-chin," Yoshida couldn't look his friend in the eye at that moment. He felt a little guilty about hiding the things Yamanaka had said to him from Tora-chin, but at the same time, if he hadn't been forcefully dragged into their budding relationship by either boy in the first place, then he would still have been an outsider too.

At least now he wasn't trying to tear Yamanaka down in front of Tora-chin anymore. That was what mattered most, right?

'Do your best to show Tora-chin he's not like the others,' he silently prayed to Yamanaka before reaching to grab another fry. It would be easier to walk away from today in better spirits if he could fixate on another topic less... _troubling_.

'All this because I wanted advice so badly...' Truthfully, there really wasn't anyone else Yoshida could have asked these sorts of questions. Tora-chin was the only one who could keep a secret because he was in the exact same position as Yoshida. Sighing and slowly working his way through the rest of his meal, Yoshida heard Toranosuke shift in the seat across from him.

"But you know," he heard his friend cough to try and hide his embarrassment, "even knowing that he's capable of doing all those horrible things... it still doesn't change my feelings for him. I guess you could say liking someone makes worrying about anything else a hopeless cause."

Yoshida stopped eating and looked over at Toranosuke. He was blushing all the way from his ears down to his neck.

Augh, Yamanaka had been right again. When Tora-chin was in love, even his scary face could become... cute.

* * *

"I was thinking I should tell you something."

"Eh, what?" It was Monday, and Yoshida had already gone through an entire morning of humiliation and classes hadn't even started. What else could Satou possibly say to him now?

'I'm never talking about that gōkon with those three creepy girls again! There's no way you're EVER getting it out of me!' he thought vindictively.

"I've never had sex with a guy because I haven't gone all the way with you yet..."

" **WHA-** " He didn't finish the word. It died right there in his open gaping mouth. "WHA- WHA- WH- **WHAT!?**

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HAVEN'T GONE ALL THE WAY WITH ME YET?!_ ' Yoshida felt his brain begin to sizzle like an egg cooking in a pan. He couldn't form words; this was terribly embarrassing, mortifying even!

"Like I said, no sexual experiences with guys, but also, I wanted to do it with the person I liked..."

CRAP! Had he actually said that out loud!? Stupid Satou, stupid! So, so stup-

"So, I'm actually still a virgin."

Yoshida didn't have time for a proper reply to that because Makimura burst right through the door with Akimoto in tow no less than two seconds later.

"Oy! I only heard some of that but! Satou, a virgin, SERIOUSLY!?"

Yoshida panicked. He did the only thing he could think of in such a dire situation. If Makimura had heard even the slightest bit of that conversation that might lead him or Akimoto to finally put two and two together... he would have to-! He would-! He didn't even know what he'd do!

"Argh, what the hell?! From where- HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" Yoshida demanded. He had to know! He just had to!

Grabbing Makimura by the shoulders and digging his fingernails into the fabric of the other boy's jacket, Yoshida scared Makimura enough to break out into a sweat and try to scramble back towards the door. Yoshida was actually kinda scary when he got like this.

"Eh?! Like I said, just the part about him being a virgin..."

Yoshida released him and immediately bee-lined right to the nearest wall. Too many close calls like this were going to be the death of him. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat. That bastard Satou, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself when they were at school?! And why did his friends have to have a weird Yoshida-GPS that always seemed to know where he was in the school building even when he was hiding!? Everything was so ridiculous!

He didn't even hear Akimoto ask him if he was okay. His heartbeat finally started to slowed down. At least he was sure they didn't know... no one knew! His secret was safe for another day!

"Don't you have a significant other?"

'Makimura, _JEEZ_!'

"Well, _yeah_..."

Oh no, scratch that. Yoshida's pulse picked up the pace yet again. Did Satou just say the second most terrifying thing Yoshida had ever heard in his life? He... he wasn't going to fess up, right? There was no way he was gonna tell them, right? That whole, _I'll just tell everyone and then they'll think I'm gross and leave me alone_ thing was just a joke, right? A JOKE, RIIIGHT!?

He felt his face get shamefully hot all over again, but Satou didn't seem to acknowledge anything else Makimura had asked him. Instead, he looked right past his tall, lanky friend and smiled knowingly at Yoshida. When he didn't say anything further, that's when Yoshida _knew_.

The more he thought about it, and he'd been doing an awful lot of thinking these past few days, there weren't really that many things he hadn't already done with Satou. Maybe Tora-chin had been right when he'd said that despite all the unsavory things your loved one had done or was capable of doing... part of loving them as much as you did was because you were able to overlook many of their faults. And jealousy, at least in Yoshida's case, was really insignificant when compared to everything else.

In the end, it wouldn't matter because he would still have Satou, and he knew for sure that the other boy really did care about him at the end of the day. Maybe even Yoshida kinda liked him back a little bit, too.

'I still have other kinds of firsts left with Satou...' he thought, probably about to catch fire from all the blushing. And if that were to happen, he just hoped Satou liked him enough to have the decency to put him out in a timely fashion.

"Actually, I have a girl that's been on my mind lately, do you know her? Yuka-chan from the basketball club! ♥"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" And just as quickly as Yoshida had been to angst and despair about his love/hate relationship with Satou, nearly all of that was forgotten when Makimura redirected the conversation back to himself. Youth and love were often fickle like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a **VERY** old piece that was written for the Diahonmei community on livejournal. The prompt: 'Bickering and Making Up' was completed in January 2011. I hope you can still enjoy it after all these years. Thank you to [doctoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/) for reminding me how much I used to love this series.


End file.
